It All Started with a Game
by Black Mischief
Summary: Yusuke & Company were chilling together one day when someone comes up with the idea of playing 'Truth or Dare'. Usual Pairings. Mild swearing. COMPLETE.
1. Game Start!

A/N: Hello I'm back with a new fanfic. :D I give credits to Gavrilla for advising me with the idea of a "Truth of Dare" fanfic. Thank you. :D

**Game Start!**

It was a usual Saturday morning and Yusuke and his crew were just chilling out at Kuwabara's house. The morning breeze blew in through the wide window in Kuwabara's bedroom, giving everyone a lazy and sleepy effect. Keiko sighed. _Why the hell did I wake up this early on a Saturday morning just to sit and stare at a bunch of guys! _Kuwabara also sighed and lay down on his soft bed. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool summer breeze.

"Hey wake up, you fool!" Yusuke demanded, snatching the pillow from behind his friend's head and hitting him with it.

"Whaaat…it's a SATURDAY for God's sake!" Kuwabara drawled and continued to doze off.

"Hey, man, get up. You know it's extremely impolite to go to sleep when you're the host and there are guests over at your place," Kurama commented lightly while picking up the cold glass of water that Kuwabara's sister had brought in earlier.

Kuwabara sighed again and sat up.

"Fine, fine, I'll get up but this is getting reeeeally boring. I mean, all we do is 'chill out at Kuwabara's place' or 'hang out' EVERY SINGLE SATURDAY! I AM SO DAMN BORED!" came the red head's sudden outburst.

"Yea, I know man, but whaddaya want me to do?" said Yusuke.

"Life sucks," Hiei randomly commented.

"I know…why don't we play a game?" the usually quiet Yukina suddenly spoke up.

"Yay! A game? What game? I love games!" cried Botan with excitement.

"WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA MY LOVELY YUKINA-CHAN!" shouted Kuwabara, suddenly moving across the room and kissing the girl's hand.

WHAM

"Oww! WTF! Whaddid ya do that for, you son-of-a-bitch!" complained Kuwabara, rubbing his freshly swollen face from where the fire demon had punched him.

"Touch her and die." Hiei simply replied.

Kuwabara slowly got up, his hands in front of him in a position of defense.

"Chill, man, chill. I was just expressing my approval of the idea," he said.

"So, what kind of game is it, Yukina-chan?" Keiko asked.

"I-I'm not sure. I'm just suggesting to play a game because I heard that humans liked to play games when they're in a social gathering," Yukina explained.

"Well, they certainly like games," said Yusuke.

"I know! Why don't we play truth or dare? OKAY? Okay. Yukinachanwhodoyoulike?" Kuwabara spoke up.

"She didn't even pick if she wanted a 'truth' or a 'dare'!" said Keiko.

"Wait, wait, STOP IT. What is this game 'truth or dare'? And are people going to be SAFE playing it?" said Hiei, giving Kuwabara the evil eye.

"Yes, of course," Kurama started to explain, "'truth or dare' is a game where you take turns to ask whoever you pick to answer your questions truthfully. However, before you ask the question, the person picked has to pick if he or she wants a 'truth' or a 'dare'. A 'truth' means you have to answer the truth."

"And a 'dare'?" inquired Hiei suspiciously.

"Means you have to DO whatever the asker requests you to do, no matter how disgusting it's going to be," Yusuke answered in turn.

"And how the heck do you know if the person's telling the truth?" Hiei asked again, raising his eyebrows as if saying the game was a totally ridiculous idea.

"I know! I have something that will GUARANTEE you'll tell the truth!" Botan suddenly cried.

She blue haired girl suddenly whipped out a laptop from somewhere typed a bit in it, opening a communication channel between her and Koenma. Then, the picture of the over-sized baby appeared on the screen.

"Yes, Botan?" Koenma asked.

"Koenman-Sama, right now, Yusuke and company, including I, am at Kuwabara's house. We are in urgent need of the T.R.U.T.H. D.E.T.E.C.T.O.R. No. 777 Advanced. We are playing a fairly interesting game here and if you are free, Koenma-Sama, might I ask that you come join us?" Botan efficiently explained the situation.

"Hmm…I guess I could join you guys...paperwork here's boring anyways," replied Koenma, swiftly switching to his adult form and disappearing from the laptop screen.

Mere moments later, Koenma appeared right in the middle of the room of Kuwabara's room. He was carrying a small rectangular device with a big red arrow sticking right up from the top. One side of the device said "Truth" and the other side said "Lie".

"Whadda freek is that supposed to be?" asked Yusuke, pointing.

"It's the T.R.U.T.H. D.E.T.E.C.T.O.R. No. 777 Advanced Version, you idiot detective! You tell the truth, arrow points to 'truth' and if tell a lie, it points to 'lie' and if you tell part truth part lie, its going to stay in the middle. Get it?" Koenma explained, yawned, and looked around the room, "where's da freekin game?"

"We were just starting it,"said Yusuke, "now everyone, come round, come round, sit in a circle and let's start."

"Who said I was gonna play?" Hiei spoke up when everyone was already in the circle.

"Stop being such an asshole and come play," Yusuke said lazily.

"Ya, bastard you're wasting mah' precious flirting--uh I meant playing time!" said Kuwabara, "don't be a wimp."

Hiei, as everyone can now imagine, was fuming at being called an "asshole", a "bastard", and a "wimp" at the same time in the short time span of only 5 seconds. A vein was popping on his forehead.

"Calm down, man. You should learn taking insults lightly. You shouldn't be too sensitive," commented Koenma.

That did it. "Sensitive" was the worst insult Hiei had ever had inflicted upon him.

"I…AM…GOING…TO…KILL…YOU," the fire demon hissed menacingly.

"Umm…Hiei…we really didn't mean it that way," Yukina quietly spoke up again and stood up to hold back his arm.

Hiei looked down at his sister and his face visibly calmed down. He smirked.

"Whatever," he said, attempting to pull his hand away.

However, Yukina would not let go of his arm. She tugged on it and pulled him in to sit in the circle beside her.

"Will you play, please?" she asked as nice as she could.

"Fine," Hiei huffed, crossing his arms and looking the other way.

_Gossh…I can't believe him! Listening only to Yukina! _Thought a disgusted Kuwabara.

"Okay, okay, people, let's start now if we're going to play," said Kurama, "now, who wants to go first?"

"MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME! OOOH, ME!" cried Kuwabara desperately.

"Uhh…I guess it's okay…okay start," replied Kurama with a sweatdrop.

"Yay! Okay, I PICK YUKINA-CHAN! TRUTH OR DARE!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Truth," she said simply.

"Yesssss! I was hopin you'd pick that! Who do you LIKE? As in LIKE?" Kuwabara asked enthusiastically.

Yusuke slapped his forehead. _That is like, a fifth grade question for pete's sake! We're acting soooo immature…we're sixteen-year-olds who really need to get a life, _he thought.

"Umm….it might be hard to believe, but I currently don't like anyone," Yukina replied, confused at the redhead's excitement.

Kuwabara's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"WHAT! THAT'S A LIE! THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU HAVE TO LIKE ME! GET OUT THE T.R.U.T.H. D.E.T.E.C.T.O.R. No. 777 Advanced Version, Koenma!" he shouted.

"I already switched it on. The arrow's pointing to 'truth'," Koenma replied, holding up the device.

"OH. MY. GOD. THAT DEVICE IS BROKEN! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! THIS IS-" Kuwabara's speech was cut short when Yusuke slapped him on the back of the head, making him unconscious.

"He'll be out for a while, I guess," Yusuke said casually.

"Gosssshhhhh, you are sooo violent," Keiko looked at him in disapproval.

"Heh. You still like me despite my violentness though, didn't ya?" he looked at her and gave a goofy smile.

"What! Okay, okay FINE. I give up. Whatever," she said and pouted.

"Now it's Yukina's turn I guess," Kurama said, turning to the pretty blue-haired girl, "who would you like to ask?"

Yukina hesitated for a moment, thinking about who she should ask. She slowly looked around the circle, seeing all the faces that were prepared for the dangerous game of truth or dare. Her gaze stopped right beside her, at the spiky-haired fire demon that she had convinced earlier to play the game.

"Hiei. I choose Hiei," she finally said.

A/N: Please review! I'm open to all suggestions. :D


	2. A Question of Straightness & the 1st Dar...

A/N: Sorry I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter! I totally forgot! So I'm putting it in this chappie:D Yea, and thanks for all the reviews. It was very well appreciated:D..Oh, yes and before I forget, thanks to Gavrilla for helping me when I had a writer's block! Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**It All Started with a Game**

Hiei turned to look at the younger girl and smirked. The words 'Fuck off' seemed to be written across his forehead.

"Dare," he picked with certainty.

Yukina's eyes immediately told that she was disappointed with his choice. _I'm such an idiot! I forgot that he could choose either 'truth' or 'dare'! Now I can't ask him what I want to know! Besides, I don't even know what to have him do for the 'dare'!_ Yukina thought.

"Well?" Hiei asked, interrupting her thoughts, "where's the dare?"

"I-well…" she stammered, trying to think of what she wanted him to do, "Um, please pass me that glass of water," she finished lamely.

"WHAT!" shouted Yusuke, "DON'T GO EASY ON HIM, YUKINA!"

"You're too easy, this game's supposed to be harder!"

"Shut up assholes. Here's your freekin water," Hiei said giving everyone a deadly glare and handing Yukina the glass of water.

"T-thank you," she said, relieved.

"Now's your turn, Hiei," Kurama informed.

"I know, no need remind me, idiot," Hiei said turning to Kurama, "I'll pick you then."

Kurama met Hiei's glare coolly.

"Sure. Truth. I have absolutely NOTHING to hide," he said.

Hiei smirked.

"Are you gay?"

Kurama sat up as if he did not believe his ears. He stared at Hiei for a moment.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I asked: are you gay? Yes or no," Hiei repeated his question impatiently.

"What the hell made you think I'm gay!" shouted Kurama (who rarely shouted).

"What! You're GAY!" Yusuke, Koenma, Botan, and Keiko cried in shocking unison.

"What the hell!#$#$#&#&! Fck it! I'm NOT gay!"

Kurama was very pissed off. He pointed at the T.R.U.T.H. D.E.T.E.C.T.O.R. No. 777 Advanced Version.

"See? The arrow CLEARLY points to truth," he said, enraged.

"Ohhhhh…." Everyone said again in unison.

"Gosh! Now it's my turn and I pick Hiei. What da hell made you think I'm gay!" Kurama directed the question with a glare.

"I didn't even pick 'truth' or 'dare'," Hiei said calmly.

"I'M PICKING FOR YOU! NOW TELL ME WHY DA HELL DID YOU THINK I'M GAY!" Kurama shouted.

_Wow, in all these years, I've never seen him get this angry before, _thought Keiko.

Hiei smirked.

"Fine. But you really wanna know?" Hiei asked with a grin on his face.

"YES, YOU BASTARD!"

"There are a number of reasons," Hiei continued, "First, you use a freekin handkerchief. Second, you like to sit cross legged like a girl does. Third, you don't seem offended at all when people mistake you for a girl. Fourth, you don't seem to be interested in girls. Fifth, your freekin weapon is a ROSE. Sixth, you totally freak out when your moisturizing lotion runs out. Sixth, you also totally freak out when your hair gets dirty or your shampoo runs out. AND SEVENTH…I JUST SAW YOU GIVING FLIRTY LOOKS TO KOENMA OVER THERE!"

Koenma gasped.

"Am I that attractive?" he wondered out loud, his face clearly saying : "I'm am SO sure that I'm THAT attractive!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! STOP THERE! First of all, it's not WRONG for guys to use a handkerchief. In fact, it's a trend. It's classy. And girls like classy guys," Kurama explained.

"Then how do you explain the other stuff?" Keiko demanded.

"Well, sitting cross-legged doesn't exactly MEAN you're gay. I just LIKE it, that's ALL. It makes me think clearer," he explained.

"Uh-huh…and?" Botan pressed.

"And I don't seem offended when I'm mistaken for a girl because I am simply POLITE. I have MANNERS. I respond by smiling back. Besides, being mistaken for a girl simply means that I have a sweet face," Kurama said with a straight face.

"Huh. Suurrrrre," Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Just LISTEN here, people. I AM interested in girls. Which fits with the explanation I just gave. I use hankerchiefs because it's CLASSY. I don't freak out when I'm mistaken for a girl because I'm POLITE. I get a little obnoxious when my hair gets dirty or my shampoo or lotion runs out because I'm a CLEAN person," Kurama said.

"And…what's your point?" asked Yusuke, "Doesn't exactly prove you're interested in girls."

"I AM. Why do you think I'm being classy, polite, clean, and attractive, for, man! GIRLS. DUHHHHHHH. People, get it into your thick head that I'm NOT gay," Kurama continued, "and if ANYONE has a problem with my ROSE weapon…"

The redhead glared around the room.

"Wow…come to think of it, you ARE classy, polite, clean, AND attractive," said Botan, "Not to mention a good cook."

Kurama smirked.

"See?" he said.

"Then why were you givin flirty eyes to me?" Koenma spoke up.

Kurama closed his eyes as if to contain himself from breaking off everyone's head.

"I was NOT giving flirty looks to you! I was NOT! I WAS NOT, UNDERSTAND? I'M NOT GAY! HIEI WAS JUST MISTAKEN!" Kurama shouted, "And if it would make you feel any better, I was looking at Botan! I could see her red bra when she bent down! Which proves I'm interested in girls!"

Botan gasped. She got up across the circle and slapped Kurama.

"Pervert!" she shouted.

"Okay, okay, sorry I had to reveal that secret to prove I'm straight. Besides, Kuwabara next to me was probably looking at the same thing," said Kurama with a guilty look on his face.

"What!" Botan looked at the unconscious form of Kuwabara and wondered what she should do to him when he woke up.

"This should help."

Botan turned around to see who had spoken. Koenma had also got up and he was kicking Kuwabara.

"Feel better?" Koenma asked Botan when he was finished.

She giggled and grabbed his hand to sit back in their usual places.

"I feel much, much better," she said, smiling.

Koenma smiled.

"As a reward, can I see your red bra?" he asked goofily.

"NO!"

Koenma got a bop on the head and everyone giggled their asses off.

"So it's Hiei's turn to ask again, right?" Keiko suddenly spoke up.

"Heh. Fine. I pick Koenma. WHAT DA HECK DOES T.R.U.T.H. D.E.T.E.C.T.O.R. stand for? DA LONG NAME IS FREEKING ANNOYING ME TO DEATH!" the fire demon shouted, clearly pissed off.

"Oh. That. Well actually I just thought it would look cooler with the dots in between each letter. Doesn't actually stand for anything," Koenma replied as the arrow on the T.R.U.T.H. D.E.T.E.C.T.O.R. shifted to 'truth'.

"Well, isn't that stupid," said Yusuke, "not to mention the questions are getting stupider and more immature."

"Okay, my turn. Yusuke, truth or dare," said Koenma.

"Dare, of course. I'm not a coward," Yusuke replied, cocking his eyebrow as if to challenge the question.

"Hehehehehe," Koenma smiled evilly, "My spirit detective, you certainly picked the VERY wrong choice."

"Yea, and what's my dare?" Yusuke was not in the least scared.

"Run around in your underwear around this block three times yelling 'I'm hot!'" replied Koenma, his cheeks glowing with triumph.

Yusuke's mouth dropped open. The blood totally drained out from his face.

"WHAT! WHAT KINDA STUPID DARE IS THAT!" Yusuke shouted, standing up in exasperation.

"Hahahaha, man, you'll have to do it anyway cause it's a dare," Kurama laughed.

Botan and Keiko giggled.

"Go on, Yusuke," Keiko said.

"FINE. I'LL SHOW YOU GUYS I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING! AND I AM HOT! PEOPLE ARE NEVER GONNA BE OFFENDED WHEN THEY SEE ME NAKED CUZ I'M HOT! THAT'LL SHOW YOU!" Yusuke shouted, ripping off his clothes except for his underwear.

All of a sudden, Yusuke heard everyone giggle about something that he did not know of.

"What da hell are you guys laughin at, huh? Love mah' sexy boday?" Yusuke demanded around the room.

Botan, trying to stifle her laughter, pointed to Yusuke's underwear. Yusuke looked down, and to his horrification, he was wearing his pink underwear that had a red heart in the front and 'Mommy's Boy' written across his butt in the back.

"SHUT UP, ASSHOLES!" Yusuke practically screamed, "MY MOM GAVE IT TO ME AS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!"

"HAHAHAAHAHA, O-O-KAY...HAHAHHAAHAHAHHA," Keiko laughed.

"Heh," Yusuke remarked with annoyance, and with that, he went right out the door of the bedroom and out of the house to complete his embarrassing task.

Everyone raced out to the balcony to see Yusuke doing his dare.

"I'M HOT, I'M HOT, I'M HOT, I'M HOT, I'M HOT, I'M HOT, I'M HOT, I'M HOT!" Yusuke shouted while running and waving his arms around like a madman.

After just one lap around the block, Yusuke and his naked running had drawn all the attention from the neighbors around the block and well as passer-bys. A group of girls had come flocking around the corner.

"Whoa, he IS hot," remarked one girl, pointing.

They giggled loudly, causing Yusuke to redden as he ran pass. When his three laps were finished, he raced back into the house, covering his face.

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE!" he shouted when he was back in the bedroom.

Everyone laughed and sat back into their usual circle, ready to continue with the game.

A/N: Reviews, please. I love them. :)


	3. An Embarrassing Past Revealed I

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! They were really fun to read and I love your suggestive ideas! Hope you enjoy this one:D

**It All Started with a Game**

"So, I guess it's my turn, right?" Yusuke said, pulling on his shirt, "Hmm…well, I guess I'll pick…Botan."

"Yes, yes?" cried Botan eagerly.

"Pick 'truth' or 'dare' first, idiot," said Hiei.

"You're so mean!" Botan huffed, "okay, 'truth'."

"Hah! Thought so!" Yusuke said evilly.

"Hayyyyyyyy…what da hell is goin on here?" someone drawled.

It was Kuwabara. He, apparently, had woken up from his unconsciousness. Earlier, he had been hit by Yusuke by the back of the head.

"Oh, it's you," Keiko commented, "we're still playing the game. Now it's Yusuke's turn."

"Oh. Yea..I remember now," Kuwabara yawned and turned to Yusuke, "now what da hell were you tryin to ask that hottie Botan with the red bra?"

It seems that Kuwabara's brain was not fully working because he had just woken up. His previous statement earned him a full slap on the face by Botan.

"Huh! Perverts! That'll teach ya!" Botan crossed her arms, annoyed.

"Hehehehehe," Kuwabara giggled guiltily, "sowwie."

"Okay, okay on with the question," Yusuke announced, looking at Botan's determined face, "When you were alone with Koenma, has he ever done hmm….how do I put this…anything…that can be considered as a 'more-than-friends' act? Ya know, such as hugging, kissing, and 'you-know-what'?"

"Ooh, that, I'd really like to know," Kuwabara said.

Immediately, Botan's and Koenma's face turned a very interesting shade of red.

"Heh. I have no doubt the answer to Yusuke's question is a 'yes'," Hiei remarked, smirking.

"Y-You guys definitely think too much! I d-definitely have NEVER done anything inappropriate alone with Koenma…" Botan denied, her face as red as a tomato, "R-right, Koenma-sama?"

"Ya, DUHH…Why would I wanna do ANYTHING to my assistant!" Koenma agreed, his face still red. "And don't tell me all you guys have been thinking there's something goin on between me and her all along!"

"Well, to tell the truth, we've been gossiping a lot about it lately," Kurama admitted.

"W-WHAT!" Botan almost shouted.

"Yea, we have, you know, the way you act so…I don't know how to describe it…so…nice…towards each other," Keiko offered.

"EXACTLY. And, as mah' sis Shizuru would say, 'actions speak louder and words'," said Kuwabara.

"Stupid people. Just lookit da idiot guy over there. He's trying to wrestle with the T.R.U.T.H. D.E.T.E.C.T.O.R.," Hiei stated, cocking his head over at Koenma.

Sure enough, the guy was trying to pull the arrow over from the 'lie' section over to the 'truth' section. It wasn't working because the arrow wouldn't even budge.

"Damn!" Koenma cried in frustration. "From now on, I WILL RENAME YOU, YOU STUPID T.R.U.T.H. D.E.T.E.C.T.O.R.! YOU WILL BE SIMPLY CALLED THE TRUTH DETECTOR WITHOUT THE DOTS IN BETWEEN! I WILL NEVER UPGRADE YOUR NAME EVER AGAIN!"

"Urm…that was an upgrade!" Yusuke sweatdropped.

"Good. I'm annoyed with the name with the dots in between anyway," said Hiei.

"Okay, okay, now for the truth, please! I want to hear!" Keiko called everyone to attention.

Everyone became silent, waiting for Botan to speak.

"W-Well…yes, I've done something with Koenma before..." Botan admitted, blushing real bad.

Everyone gasped.

"HAH!" Yusuke shouted in triumph.

"Tell us about it," Kurama pushed.

"Urm…I don't know where to start…there are many times-" Botan was interrupted.

"MANY TIMES! WOOHOO! WAY TO GO, KOENMA!" Kuwabara whooped loudly.

"Argh…shuddup, idiot. I'm gonna die of embarrassment," Koenma said grumpily.

"Hmm..how bout…the first time that you kissed with Koenma?"Yusuke asked.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you guys ONCE, and only this once, so listen carefully. This all happened some time ago when I was just new at my job as Koenma's messenger girl…" Botan started.

FLASHBACK

"George! Geooooorge!" Koenma Daioh in the form of a four-year-old kid shouted, his voice echoing off the wide halls of his palace in the Spirit World.

"WHERE DA HELL DID YOU GO, YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

The heir of the Spirit World pounded on the table, which was filled with paperwork.

"GEORGE, GEORGE, GEORGE, GEORGE, GEORGE, GEORGE, GEORGE!"

"I'm here, Koenma-sama!" the blue-skinned demon George came running.

"Ohh, THERE you are, George! Can you do the paperwork for me? I'm bored. I'm too lazy. Oh, yea I gotta go try out that new restaurant. Bye," the little Koenma quickly shoved all the papers into poor George's arms and ran.

However, Koenma was quickly stopped when he bumped into someone's giant legs in the doorway. The little heir tumbled backwards and looked up into the face of his father, Enma Daioh, the ruler of the Spirit World.

"W-Whoa!" Koenma accidentally blurted out. "Uh…good morning, father. I was just going to go out to get more paperwork."

"I'm not buying that anymore," Enma replied, emotion barely showing on his face, "You are doing your paperwork and that's final. However, I have some good news for you that might help you in your work."

"Good news, father?" Koenma curiously asked.

"I've brought you a helper. A messenger, actually," Enma stated, expecting some kind of happy response from his son.

However, Koenma was confused.

"But father, I've already got George," Koenma said.

"I know, son, but George helps you with your paperwork. This new assistant is going to be your messenger. It'll help lessen a whole lot of your paperwork by more than 60 percent," and with that, Enma stepped aside to present the messenger that was standing behind him.

Koenma's eyes grew wide. The "new messenger" was not what he had expected at all. Koenma had been expecting another male demon, much similar to George. However, that was not to be. The new messenger was a girl, appearing about 14 years old with blue hair and bright, cheery eyes. She was quite what you would call "cute".

"Hi," she greeted Koenma cheerily, bowing in her light pink kimono, "I'm Botan, sir. At your service."

Botan's cheery act ended as soon as she saw who her boss _really_ was. She yelped loudly, then covered her mouth.

"Oh! I'm soo sorry…Um..excuse me, Enma-sama, but…a baby?" Botan asked uncertainly.

"He's older than he looks," Enma explained.

"Yea," Koenma repeated after his father, "I'm older than I look."

"Now, I'll leave you two to your work. Oh, yes, and before I forget, Botan, here's your broom. You can use it to travel around," Enma said, bringing out a wooden broom from his pocket and walking back from where he came from.

"Thank you, sir," Botan caught the broom and turned to face her new boss.

The situation was now very awkward. Little Koenma and the blue-haired girl stared at each other. It was absolute, uncomfortable silence. Koenma slowly took in the features of his new assistant. _Hmm…quite cute, quite cute. Hehehe…tricky dad. He must think having a pretty assistant will make me stick to my work. Ahh…well, to a certain extent it works. Have to give my dad credit for that. A 'lil flirtin doesn't hurt, does it? _Koenma thought, suddenly transforming into his good-looking teenage form.

"Wassup, babay?" Koenma had his cool act on, leaning onto the cold marble wall beside him.

Botan sweatdropped. _Goshh, he's DEFINITELY hittin' on me. I'm gonna show him it's NEVER GONNA WORK, _Botan thought, a little bit annoyed.

"Koenma-sama, do you have anything for me to do?" Botan asked.

"Hmm…as a matter of fact, I do. I need some…hmm…I want a lemon smoothie and some ramen, please," he replied, his face thoughtful.

_What does he think I am, his personal waitress! _,Botan thought, exasperated. However, she knew better than to disobey her new boss' first order. So, she simply replied,

"Yes, of course, sir. I'll be right there with your orders."

_This is going to be a hella lot funner than I thought, _Koenma thought. A small smile crept onto his face as he considered Botan's backside, walking away to get his orders.

A/N: Okay, I'll continue the flashback next chappie:D Please tell me what you think. ;)


	4. An Embarrassing Past Revealed II

A/N: My apologies to any mistakes in the previous chapters...''…Yes, Botan rides on an oar, not a broom, my bad, my bad. Oh, and if anyone noticed, I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chappie_ again_. Sorry to everyone who were offended. Hmm…anything else I forgot?...Not that I can think of…any comments, just put it in your review. :D Ahh…I'm getting worse and worse at humor everyday..:'(…donno where all my funny thoughts have gone…I realize I haven't been very funny lately, and I'm sorry :(…so…any suggestions, u no what to do ;) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Before I forget again, here's my disclaimer. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**It All Started with a Game**

"Here, sir," Botan put down the ramen and the lemon smoothie in front of her new boss.

"Hey, thanks, cutie!" Koenma (in his baby form) said, suddenly hugging Botan's waist and gluing himself on there.

"Urm…would you mind please letting go of me, sir?" Botan asked uncomfortably, trying to pry the baby's firm fingers off of her.

But Koenma would not let go. Botan continued to try to get the baby off of her. They wrestled vigorously for about five whole minutes. _I can't take this crap any further or I will die, _thought Botan.

"GET OFF ME, YOU IDIOT!" Botan suddenly shouted and bopped Koenma on the head.

"OWWWWW!" Koenma fell off of Botan's waist immediately. "What'd you do that for!"

"Because you keep trying to HIT on me. You know what? Your sucky flirting skills are NEVER gonna work on me!" Botan crossed her arms and glared at the baby in front of her.

Young Koenma transformed into his teenage form and smirked.

"First of all, how'd you know I was hitting on you, huh, Botan? I was merely hugging you as a thank you for getting me my food," Koenma ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke.

Botan simply could not think of what to say back at Koenma. So, she just glared. Koenma looked down into her determined rose-colored eyes and grinned in excitement.

"So it's a staring contest, now, eh? You don't know how good I am with those," Koenma said and starting his staring.

Minutes passed by without any of them letting up. Beads of sweat ran down Koenma's forehead as he squinted until his eyes until it was so narrow it was a merely a straight line. Botan was in the lead at first. However, Koenma's squinting face began to look slightly hilarious to her. Then, even more hilarious. She felt laughter threatening to erupt from her throat. She covered her mouth in order not to let the giggles escape. Koenma was also on the edge of closing his eyes. Then, unexpectedly, he pulled Botan's eyes closed with two of his fingers.

"Hahaha! I win," Koenma announced with triumph as Botan burst out in giggles.

"You're so stupid," Botan said through her laughter, "And that was clearly cheating."

"Well, I'm still the boss here so I win," Koenma smiled goofily.

"Hahahahaha, fine, fine," Botan replied, smiling back. "Now, go eat your food quick and do your paperwork."

"Hmm, the eating part, I'll do. The paperwork part, not so sure," Koenma remarked innocently, wrapping his arms around Botan and gluing himself there again.

"Arghhh, not _again! _Koenma, we've got paperwork to do!" Botan tried to pull herself away again.

"Hmm…yea, that _is _a problem," Koenma lessened his tight grip on Botan.

"See? It is a problem. Let's go do our paperwork," Botan said, relieved that her crazy boss finally understood something.

"GEORGE! GEOOOOOOOORGE!" Koenma yelled right into Botan's ear.

She winced and looked up at him, ready to give him a scolding. However, a blue demon suddenly walked in the door.

"Oh, THERE you are, George. I've got some very, very, very, VERY important business to do with my new assistant Botan here. Do my paperwork, okay? I'm busy," Koenma told George.

George was confused at the sight before him. His master was hugging a blue haired girl! _Since when did Koenma-sama get a girlfriend!...Hmm well they're clearly very much in love and I would be honored to do his paperwork for him while he makes his moves, _the blue demon thought.

"Gladly, Koenma-sama!" George replied, the expression on his face showing how proud he was of his master.

"See? Problem solved," Koenma grinned down smartly at Botan, amused at the shocked look on her face.

"B-But…he's gonna do all our paperwork AND plus my job leading all the spirits to Spirit World!" Botan said, unconvinced.

"Well George is a very efficient demon, I must say. One of the best," Koenma replied, grabbing Botan's hand and leading her out of the room.

Koenma had been dragging Botan along for about 10 minutes when she finally spoke.

"Where, exactly, are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," Koenma replied shortly.

Some time later, the two people stopped in front of a chic restaurant in Spirit World. The sign in front of the shop said 'Where All Demons Date'. They sat down at a comfy sofa in the far corner of the restaurant. When a male demon waiter came to take their orders, Koenma simply replied,

"The usual."

The waiter smiled.

"Of course, Koenma-sama. I'll be right here with your orders. Good luck on your date," the waiter winked.

"What's the usual?" Botan asked curiously.

"Oh, that. That's my expression to say that I'm too lazy to read the menu. He's just gonna bring me a lemon smoothie," Koenma replied, settling down more comfortably on the soft sofa.

"WHAT! You're crazy," Botan giggled. "Now, why've you brought me here?"

"To get you drunk—er I meant, to get you a lemon smoothie," Koenma replied.

Botan raised her eyebrows.

"Get me drunk? Why?" she asked innocently.

"Hehehehe…drunk? What are you talking about!" Koenma denied as the same waiter brought a suspicious looking drink that was definitely not a smoothie.

Botan squinted at him. Koenma sweatdropped.

"You're trying to get me drunk so you can hit on me then, huh?" she said, understanding his game now.

Koenma sighed.

"Ahh…it seems you have realized my evil plan…may I kiss you anyway?" Koenma asked, smiling the sexiest smile he could manage.

"Hmm…but isn't it a bit bad? You making out with your assistant on the first day?" Botan teased. "And plus, I'm not even drunk."

"Hmmm…bad? Nope," he smiled wider. "And plus, there's that 'lemon smoothie' over there if you're looking to get drunk."

Botan giggled again. Then, to Koenma's surprise, she picked up the glass.

"Sounds like fun!" she said cheerily and drank the whole glass in one gulp.

Koenma was definitely not prepared for this. Never would he have thought that she would actually _drink _the _whole thing_. He originally intended for her to get just a _little _drunk, just enough for a kiss or two. Moments later, the drink took its effect. If alcohol in the human world was strong, alcohol in the Spirit World was stronger. He could see her face get redder and her eyes get dreamier.

"This issss funnnn…." She drawled and fell onto him on the sofa.

"Urm…Botan…" Koenma shook the blue-haired girl lightly, his face getting hot and unsure of what to do.

END OF FLASHBACK

"…So I carried her home," Koenma told the whole group, who was all listening intently to the story.

"Ohh…and so you took advantage of her while she was drunk," Kurama remarked understandably.

Sounds of 'awwwwww' from Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were heard.

"Shuddup, idiots! I did NOT do anything to her when she was unconscious!" Koenma denied.

"Then can we get to the part where you actually DO something?" Hiei remarked impatiently.

"O, ho, ho! Don't tell me you're interested in this stuff too, Hiei," Kuwabara teased.

"Shuddup, asshole," Hiei said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, okay guys, on with the story please. Go on, Botan," Keiko said.

"Arghh..I'll get you guys for this!" Botan pouted. "So he carried me home and then…"

FLASHBACK

Koenma threw Botan onto the the sofa in his room.

"Arghhh….you're so heavy, you know that?" Koenma cried, stretching his arms.

Unfortunately, Botan did hear that.

"Whaddid you say, you idiot? I'm NOT heavy!" Botan shakily got up from the sofa. "This isn't fun anymore! First, you take me to a restaurant without any food and then you take me right home. You're so mean."

"Hey! I'm not mean! I made you skip work!"

"Without any food!" Botan stuck out her lower lip. "You ARE mean!"

"NO!"

"YESSS!"

"NOOO!"

"YESSSS!"

_Argh I gotta make her shut up before anyone hears us, _Koenma racked his brain for a plan.

"Fine, fine. I AM mean. Happy?"

The drunk Botan considered it for a moment and sat down again on the sofa.

"Yea, okay," she finally decided as Koenma sat down beside her. "But only if you kiss me like you said you would."

Koenma's heart skipped a jolt. He felt his face heat up again. _What! Have I heard correctly?_

"What did you say, Botan?"

She sulked.

"Fine. Pretend that you didn't hear that," she huffed and turned the other way, flipping her long blue hair.

Suddenly, Botan felt Koenma grab her by the shoulders and turned her around roughly. Looking up, she saw him grinning down at her seductively.

"So, that's what you want, huh?"

Botan's face appeared red, whether from only the alcohol or something else, no one would know.

"Um, Koenma-" she started.

Obviously, it was too late to finish the sentence. Her mouth was captured in a strong, forceful, intense kiss. The words she was trying to speak before were lost inside her throat. Koenma pulled her closer and their desirable kiss continued on many minutes. When they finally stopped, Botan was clearly no longer drunk. Sure, her face was still red but she could see things as clear as they could be. They sat there contently for a while. Then, Koenma was the one who first broke the silence.

"Am I still considered mean?"

A smile slowly grew on Botan's blushing face.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Oh?"

Botan gave him a teasing smile.

"What if I kiss you again?" he asked, returning the grin.

"We'll see," she replied.

So, they kissed again until they both fell asleep in each other's arms on the soft sofa.

END OF FLASHBACK

Echoes of 'awwww', again, were heard throughout the small bedroom where the game took place.

"Way to go, Koenma. Way to go," Yusuke said, giving his friend/boss a thumbs up.

"I wish I had a female assistant!" Kuwabara commented (earning him a glare from Botan).

"Heh, it's kind of a relief I got that out though," Koenma said, his face still slightly red. "Cause you guys'll know sooner or later."

"Never expected we'll get revealed in a _dare _though!" Botan remarked grinning sheepishly.

A/N: Long chappie, huh? Had a haaarrrdddd time putting in both romance & humor in this chappie…:S…tell me what you think please :D I would be very, very grateful :D


	5. Good Lookin' People

A/N: Sorry for a later update than usual…had to go looking for my prom dress ( I got one, but still can't find matching shoes/handbag :D)…but I probably won't be able to update as frequently as before because Spring Break's over and my school starts again :'(..Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**It All Started with a Game**

"Okay, enough of this nonsense teasing me and Koenma," Botan interrupted everyone. "I'm going to ask Keiko."

"Yes? I pick truth," Keiko replied without fear.

"Yay, go, Keiko-chan!" Yukina commented cheerfully.

"Okay, Keiko, get ready for my question!" Botan rubbed her hands together mischievously. "Do you think any of the guys here is better-looking than your boyfriend, Yusuke?"

"W-What kind of question is that?"

"Come onnn, Keiko. That's a very common truth or dare question," Kuwabara commented.

Keiko gave a brief glance over at Yusuke. "I will answer truthfully. I think Hiei and Koenma are quite good-looking people."

"WHAATTT!" Yusuke suddenly shouted. "Do you reeeeally think those two idiots are better looking than me!"

"Of course," Hiei smirked.

"Yes, absolutely," Koenma fashionably flipped his cape behind him and posed.

Everyone sweatdropped. Yukina giggled.

"KEIKO! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M NOT AS GOOD LOOKING AS THEM!" Yusuke directed the question at his girlfriend.

"Hey! I was only telling you the truth! Don't get so heated up over it, Yusuke."

"How can I NOT get heated up? My _own girlfriend _thinks I'm not attractive," Yusuke huffed, crossing his arms.

"Calm down, she didn't exactly say that she didn't find you attractive. She just said she thought Hiei and Kurama were more attractive that you are," Kurama calmly explained.

"That's EXACTLY what I meant!" Yusuke heatedly replied.

"WHY'D YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUBBORN! I WAS JUST SAYING WHAT I THOUGHT!" Keiko screamed in Yusuke's face.

"YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

"YOU'RE HOPELESS!"

"IDIOT!"

"THAT'S YOU!"

"SHUT-"

"May I interrupt this fight?" Kurama suddenly tapped Keiko's shoulder.

"What?" she asked. "I'm in a fight here."

Kurama coughed a little. "I want to know WHY I wasn't included in the list of names of the guys you think are better looking than Yusuke."

"Because you aren't," Keiko replied simply, confused at why Kurama had brought up this question.

"WHAT! NO WAAAAAY, KEIKO!" Botan suddenly blurted out. "If you think Yusuke is more good-lookin' than Kurama, you've got a VERY weird, twisted sense of style!"

"Whew, it's a relief I'm still attractive to girls," Kurama calmed down a little.

However, it was now Koenma who got riled up.

"BOTAN! Don't tell me you think Kurama is more attractive than I am!" Koenma looked at his girlfriend with a shocked and horrified expression on his face.

"Ehh…ehh.." Botan looked back at her boyfriend sheepishly. "M-Maybe but…"

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, PEOPLE. STOP IT RIGHT THERE."

Every slowly turned to the source of the voice. The person who had spoken was standing in the middle of the circle, his hands on his hips. He was giving everyone a death glare.

"WHY, MAY I ASK, WAS MY NAME NEVER MENTIONED WHEN CONCERNING THE TOPIC OF 'GOOD-LOOKING PEOPLE!" Kuwabara, the source of the voice, demanded.

Everyone froze. No one knew what to say.

"Idiot. You should know why your name wasn't mentioned," Hiei interrupted the sudden silence with another one of his merciless smirks.

"YOU…I'M GONNA KILL YOU-" Kuwabara growled and readied himself in fighting stance.

Hiei, although standing still, was also preparing himself, ready to fight the redhead if needed. Just about when both of the people were going to pounce on each other, Keiko came in between then and pushed them apart with a super annoyed expression on her face.

"LOOK, guys. Why don't we just end this topic discussion right here? It's annoying everyone…urmm….except Yukina, that is…anyway, everyone has different tastes, right? So let's just end it here," she said. "And now, since it is officially my turn…" Keiko pushed the two people she had just stopped to sit down. "I choose Kuwabara to be my next victim."

"I agree. Let's just end this topic," Yukina said.

"Truth," Kuwabara replied a bit sulkily.

"What, Kuwabara, and please answer truthfully," Keiko paused and fixed a steady look in Kuwabara's eyes. "What, did you do last night with Yusuke?"

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately turned pale. Kurama and Hiei began to seem a little more jumpy than usual, but that may have been a trick with the lights. Yukina wondrously looked around the circle at everyone's faces.

"ANSWER ME!" Keiko demanded.

"Iwasoutdrinkingwithhiminthisnewclubthathadjustopened," Kuwabara blurted out super fast, closing his eyes lest Keiko would hurt him.

Keiko pulled on both Yusuke's and Kuwabara's ears, causing them to stand up with her.

"Is this true, Yusuke?" she asked, her terrifying voice echoing in the room.

In the background, Kurama and Hiei were both giving quiet sighs of relief. In truth, they had also been in the club with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yukina curiously looked back and forth between Kurama's and Hiei's faces and wondered what the relieved sighs were all about.

"Y-Yes, it's true, Keiko," Yusuke said in pain because of his pulled ear. "Now will you please let go of my ear?"

"Sure, sure. AS SOON AS I GET DONE WITH YOU!"

Keiko slapped, kicked, punched, and pulled like there was no tomorrow. Kurama's face got a little paler. _That could've been my fate if I was discovered, _he thought.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TWO TO STOP DRINKING!" Keiko screamed.

"We're sorry, Keiko, we won't do it again!" Yusuke begged.

"Y-Yea!" Kuwabara looked close to tears.

After about five more minutes of Keiko's deadly punishment, she released the boys, causing them to fall hopelessly onto the ground.

"I hope this teaches you," she remarked.

"Yes, Keiko-sama" they said in unison.

"Good," Keiko replied, sitting down herself. "Now, Kuwabara, continue with the game. It's your turn."

"Y-Yes ma'am," he replied, he hand rubbing his sore cheek where Keiko had slapped him before.

A/N: Sorry it was a little short, I have piano lessons next. :S Reviews please. :D


	6. Game End

A/N: Last chappie, people, last chappie! Please review :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**It All Started with a Game**

Yukina looked at her face in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were kind of red from a little bit of crying that she'd done earlier. She slowly opened the tap and splashed some cold water onto her face. When she looked up into the mirror again, she found Hiei looking at her from behind.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you…for telling you that I'm your brother…" He said quietly, not like his usual way of speaking.

With that, the fire demon turned back around and began to walk out of the bathroom. Then, he felt Yukina grab his hand.

"It's not like that…Hiei…I'm not crying because I'm disappointed."

He raised his eyebrows.

"It's okay, you don't have to lie. I've been expecting it anyway," he said.

"No, no, really, I'm not lying. I'm just crying because…I'm happy…that I've found my big brother at last," she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "And also partly because I've been so stupid all along…you were right there in front of me and I couldn't see see that you're my brother..."

Hiei stood stiffened there for a minute. He had never expected this. Although he didn't want to admit it, Yukina's explanation made him kind of relieved…and happy. When he spoke at last, his voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm…glad you feel that way then."

Yukina looked up at her long-lost brother and smiled. Suddenly, she pulled him into a bear hug. Again, Hiei stiffened but slowly relaxed when he realized that this was a very special moment. He hugged her back and smoothed down her hair. He felt content at last.

**_With Yusuke & Keiko_**

"How do you think Hiei is doing with Yukina now?" Keiko wondered aloud to Yusuke.

"How should I know? But I think it's gonna go well."

"Why?" Keiko asked curiously.

"'Cause I do."

Keiko bopped him on the head.

"Gosssssh, you never make any sense."

Yusuke smiled goofily. He leaned in on his girlfriend and batted his eyelids flirtatiously.

"I don't?"

Keiko blushed lightly and put a pissed look on her face. "No."

"Well then does this make sense?" Yusuke quickly planted a kiss on Keiko's lips.

Keiko reddened again and quickly recovered.

"Baka!" She was about to bop him on the head again when the door opened, saving Yusuke from an injured head.

"HEY GUYS! I'VE GOT A WONDERFUL IDEA!"

It was Kuwabara, holding a video camera with Kurama behind him. Kurama was kind of whistling, trying to give everyone the impression that he had no idea what Kuwabara was doing.

"What's up?" Yusuke asked.

"Kurama had this MAGNIFICENT idea to VIDEO TAPE HIEI!" Kuwabara shouted with excitement.

Kurama continued to look innocent.

Yusuke chuckled. "Hehehehe….you naughty guy!"

"Hehehehehe…but…isn't that kind of mean?" Keiko asked giggling.

"Mean? Did anyone say mean?" asked Kurama with his angelic face on.

"Hehehehe…I agree…I mean, this is just us being caring to our dear friends, Hiei and Yukina, right?" Yusuke grabbed the video tape and shoved it into the player.

"Rigggghhhhhhhht…" Everyone agreed and settled down to watch the tape.

As Yusuke was about to press the 'Play' button when Botan and Koenma walked in.

"What's goin' on here?" Koenma asked, coming to sit in front of the TV with Botan.

"We were about to watch a REEEEEEALLY interesting video," Keiko explained, giggling again.

"Oooh, really? Let's see it!" Botan squealed excitedly.

Yusuke pressed 'Play' and a picture of Kurama and Kuwabara appeared on the dark screen.

_"Here we are, about to perform a dangerous mission…" Kurama whispered, his green eyes serious._

_"…To spy on that brat Hiei and Yukina, my love…" Kuwabara continued melodramatically._

_"This is the first part of a series called, 'Hiei And His Embarrassing Moments'," Kurama informed the audience in the same grave whisper._

_Kuwabara poked Kurama, causing Kurama to turned pissedly around._

_"What?" Kurama asked in an impatient whisper._

_"We're going to film Hiei AGAIN even after this?" Kuwabara asked, exasperated._

_"And why not?" Kurama smirked and handed the camera over to Kuwabara. "Hold this and follow me."_

_Once Kurama was out of the screen, Kuwabara whispered into the screen, "And this is also the first part of a series called 'The Devilish Side Of Kurama Revealed"._

This earned Kuwabara a bop on the head from Kurama in real life.

_The shaky camera found its way to filming in the bathroom. There was Yukina's red crying face…and Kuwabara was zooming in to her face…her lips…and down…to her breasts…Now, the camera whirled over the Kurama's face._

_"Hey, you pervert! Stop filming unnecessary stuff!" Kurama whipered furiously._

_"Okay, okay," came the filmer's (Kuwabara) voice._

_The camera whirled around again to find Hiei standing in the doorway._

_"I'm sorry for disappointing you…for telling you that I'm your brother…"_

_The camera dramatically zoomed super close to Hiei's face._

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA" Yusuke, Koenma, Kuwabara wildly laughed.

"WOW! I never knew HIEI could say something LIKE THAT!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Hahahahaha, Kurama, you're sooo evil!" Botan remarked.

"Hehehehhee, I know," Kurama said, still keeping up his innocent act.

_Now, the scene in the video showed Yukina coming over and giving Hiei a hug. _

"_WHOA!" Kuwabara, who was filming at the moment, whispered loudly._

"_Hehehehehe," came the evil innocent laugh of Kurama._

_Then, the scene showed Hiei hugging Yukina back._

"_Zoom in, now, NOW Kuwa!" Kurama urgently whispered._

"_Yea, I AM!"_

_The camera zoomed in to focus closely on Hiei's face again._

"_Aww, it's too bad he doesn't have any zits…or else I would've zoomed in to that," came Kuwabara's voice again._

"_Hehehehehe," came the evil giggle of Kurama and the screen went black."And that's the end of the first part of our series!"_

Suddenly, the door opened and Hiei came in followed by Yukina. Yusuke quickly closed the TV.

"So, you've got the sibling issue cleared out?" Koenma asked.

"Yes," Yukina replied beaming. "What were you guys watching?"

"Urm…NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL, NOTHING INTERESTING IN PARTICULAR," Kuwabara blurted out in denial.

Hiei raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"I'm gonna go back home now. Let's go, Yukina," Hiei turned around and walked out of the door.

"Well, I guess that's his way of saying 'bye'," Botan remarked as Yukina uttered a bye and followed her brother out of the door.

Since the game had now ended and the sun was setting, everyone began departing. Yusuke went home holding hands with Keiko. Koenma departed with Botan, both of them relieved at having the secret of their relationship out at last. Kurama departed with his innocent angel act and the guilty video camera. Now, only Kuwabara was left in his little bedroom.

The red sunset made his room look red as Kuwabara lay down again on his bed. _I never knew that there's so much you can learn from just one simple game of 'Truth and Dare', _Kuwabara thought as his eyelids drooped lower and lower until he fell asleep.

The End.

A/N: Please tell me what you think :D


End file.
